Maji de Koukaishitemasu
Details *'Title:' マジで航海してます。 *'Title (romaji):' Maji de Koukaishitemasu. *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Comedy, school *'Broadcast network:' MBS / TBS *'Air time:' Sunday 00:50 (MBS) / Tuesday 01:28 (TBS) Season 1 *'Episodes:' 5 *'Broadcast period:' **2017-Jul-02 to 2017-Jul-30 (MBS) **2017-Jul-04 to 2017-Aug-01 (TBS) *'Theme songs:' **'Opening:' Jumping in Tonight by Nakata Yasutaka **'Ending:' Ho wo Ageru! by BOYS AND MEN Synopsis Ishikawa Tsubame and Sakamoto Marin are first-year students at a university for aspiring navigators. The two girls join a month-long practical training aboard a vessel for their first test as freshmen in an environment where 80% are boys. They have to cope with the gruelling training and unimaginable seasickness as they struggle together with the male students. -- Jdrama Weblog User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Iitoyo Marie as Sakamoto Marin *Takeda Rena (武田玲奈) as Ishikawa Tsubame *Sakurada Dori as Yagi Yamato *Yuhi (勇翔) as Narumi Arata *Izawa Yuki (井澤勇貴) as Kogure Kensuke *Ikemoto Keita (池本啓太) as Yamada Shotaro *Mihara Daiki (三原大樹) as Kaito *Hibi Mikoto (日比美思) as Ukawa Anju *Ando Yuga (安藤勇雅) as male student *Isono Yuuki (磯野ユウキ) as male student *Yonemura Hideto (米村秀人) as male student *Yokoyama Shota (横山将大) as male student *Kawabata Kazuo (川端和雄) *Sakurai Yuki *Tsukumo Hajime (九十九一) *Okada Kohki *Iwaido Seiko as Fujihara Akane *Nukumizu Youichi as Hayashida Younosuke *Horibe Keisuke as Yokoyama Kazuya Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Asada Atsushi (アサダアツシ) *'Chief Producer:' Fukasako Yasuyuki *'Producer:' Yoon Yanghwe (尹楊会), Shibahara Yuichi (柴原祐一) *'Director:' Iguchi Noboru (井口昇), Sakashita Yuichiro (坂下雄一郎) *'Music:' Kurahori Masahiko (倉堀正彦) Season 2 *'Episodes:' 6 *'Broadcast period:' **2018-Jul-30 to 2018-Aug-03 (MBS) **2018-Aug-01 to 2018-Sep-05 (TBS) *'Theme songs:' **'Opening:' En Tenka Dasshu by BOYS AND MEN **'Ending:' Himawari by Cocoro Auction Synopsis Sakamoto Marin, who aspires to be a navigator, graduates from a marine science and technology university and begins working as a third officer on board a car carrier ship. She cannot read between the lines and is prone to making silly mistakes. So even after she gets accustomed to her work, she keeps failing these days. Meanwhile, Ishikawa Tsubame has become a third engineer. She gets carried away easily and is indecisive but her colleagues have strong faith in her because she is careful in her work. Right before she is promoted to second engineer, she ends up having to work on shore due to company-related issues. Tsubame reluctantly gets off the ship, only to face one problem after another both in her work and in her private life. -- Jdrama Weblog Cast *Iitoyo Marie as Sakamoto Marin *Takeda Rena (武田玲奈) as Ishikawa Tsubame *Hiraoka Yuta as Kanzaki Takuya *Miyazaki Shuto as Kisaragi Hikaru *Mizuno Masaru (水野勝) as Harumi Shusaku *Denis (デニス) as Julio Mendoza *Ueno Yukio (植野行雄) *Kondo Ren (近藤廉) as Hasegawa Naoto *Ito Yumi as Noguchi Taeko *Nakao Masaki (中尾暢樹) as Mano Sousuke *Ano (あの) as Nanahara Tamako *Yajima Kenichi as Tateyama Teruhiko *Moro Morooka as Arai Saburo Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Asada Atsushi (アサダアツシ) *'Chief Producer:' Fukasako Yasuyuki *'Producer:' Yoon Yanghwe (尹楊会), Shibahara Yuichi (柴原祐一) *'Director:' Iguchi Noboru (井口昇), Sakashita Yuichiro (坂下雄一郎) *'Music:' Tabuchi Natsumi (田渕夏海) External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2017 Category:JDrama2018 Category:MBS Category:TBS Category:Comedy Category:School